A Brothers Wish
by R J Slatts
Summary: We meet Wolf's brother and Virginia's adopted sister, they meet each other. Some action/adventure, romance. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the original characters, the rest in the story are mine.**

**10th Kingdom Fanfic – "A Brother's Wish"**

# Background

After 2 months in the 10th Kingdom, Wolf and Virginia decide to return to the 4th.Central Park was not enough for Wolf to run in and due to his special circumstances he was unable to work and he wanted to provide for Virginia and the cub.After resolving the first small crisis that had arisen, Virginia and Wolf, using the home and land given to them by Wendell as a wedding gift, opened a Restaurant and Inn, "10th Kingdom Faire."Almost overnight, it was a success, despite Wolf's unbelievable appetite.Known for serving all regardless of race; travelers from all 9 kingdoms frequented them.Two months after opening Wolf hired a young lady, Reilly, originally from Beantown.She escaped to the 4th Kingdom during the Troll occupation where her parents, fiancé and older sister were killed; she helps Virginia with serving and cleaning in the Restaurant.Wolf is the chef.Tony and Wendell are also frequent guests, much to the chagrin of Wendell's own kitchen staff.Shortly after starting with the restaurant Reilly and Virginia become fast friends and Tony "adopted" her as his second daughter.

_Chapter 1 The story begins:_

It was late evening, all of the guests had left, Tony and Wendell were sitting in the family booth talking about the Industrial Revolution that is happening in the 9 Kingdoms, Reilly was pestering Virginia to sit down and relax.Wendell's guards are in the booths on either side of Tony and Wendell.

"Virginia, I can handle the rest of the mess," Reilly said for the fourth time."Go sit down before Wolf has a fit."Reilly took the rag from Virginia.

"Yeah, what she said," Wolf replied coming into the room from the kitchen.He was about to say something else when he turned, scratched his head, and looked toward the door.He sniffed the air and bounded toward the front.The door opened and in entered a tall silver-blond stranger, Wolf howled, and jumped at him, Virginia and Reilly were worried until they realized that the two men were hugging and smiling."Cripes, is it really you?"Wolf exclaimed.

"Huff Puff it is," the tall stranger replied.

Virginia cautiously moved closer to them, "Wolf who is this?" she asked.

"This is Channon, my older brother," Wolf said ecstatically."I have not seen him in 14 years, however I would recognize his scent anywhere."The two men hugged again.Tony, Wendell, and Reilly came over to where they were to meet the older wolf.Wolf grabbed Virginia and motioned to her stomach, "This is my creamy, dreamy Virginia and cub." 

"Pleased to meet you" Channon replied taking Virginia's hand and kissing it softly.

"This is her sister, Reilly."Wolf said pointed toward the assembled crowd."Their father Anthony, maker of Bouncy Castles, and of course, Prince…I mean King Wendell."

Channon moved closer to Reilly, "A pleasure to meet you miss."He kissed her hand taking in her scent,"really a pleasure."He mumbled to himself.He shook Tony's hand and then knelt in front of Wendell "Your majesty."

"Thank you, please do get up.Here I am family, not the Ruler of the 4th Kingdom."Wendell smiled."So what brings you to your brothers humble abode?"Wendell asked.

"I am weary from traveling and HUNGRY!What does one have to do to get some meat?"Channon asked smiling at his older brother as he sat at the nearest table."Once I have eaten we can talk.Talking can wait, food cannot."

"Sit down, food is my specialty."Wolf replied, "Reilly please get a place setting for Channon, and a glass of warm milk.Virginia, please sit and keep my brother company while I cook."

"Yes, Wolf," Virginia replied, she sat next to Channon.Reilly went to the back looking for a place setting and a glass of milk.Tony and Wendell excused themselves back to the family booth to continue their discussion.

When Reilly returned and placed the glass on the table, Channon grabbed her hand, "Please sit awhile, I am sure my brother will not mind, neither will Virginia, I hope."He smiled at her again, Virginia noticed he had the same dark green eyes as Wolf and the same perpetual 5'oclock shadow though his hair was much longer.Like many wolves and half-wolves he kept his tail tucked into his trousers.Channon turned quickly to Reilly, Virginia noticed his nostrils flare as he inhaled Reilly's scent quietly.Reilly smiled but did not sit.

"No, please sit Reilly, we can clean the rest later."Virginia replied.Reilly sat on the other side of Channon.Virginia noticed Channon had not released Reilly's hand and was smiling, quite a bit like Wolf did the first time they met.Virginia smiled thinking to herself she should say something to Wolf about this later.They did not have long to wait before Wolf appeared with two plates of food.He placed one in front of his brother and the other in front of himself as he sat next to Virginia.Channon dropped Reilly's hand and picked up a chop.

"So brother, what brings you our way?"Wolf asked between chops. 

"I have decided to begin anew in the 4th Kingdom, if you will have me, you may not have heard but until recently I was detained in Queen Hood's jail, failure to carry my permit."He looked at his brother again, "Since your pardon, those wolves in jail on minor charges were released on the condition that we leave the 2nd kingdom never to return."He stopped eating,"Wolf… you and I are all that is left of our pack."

Wolf dropped the chop he was gnawing on and blinked his eyes trying to hold back the tears."Huff Puff, what happened?" 

"It was the same mob that killed our parents, they tracked us down shortly after you left.I was the only one able to avoid them.I searched everywhere for you.I went to all of the kingdoms."He took a drink of milk, "I was returning to the 2nd Kingdom when I was detained for failing to carry my permit."I was sentenced to life but once you were pardoned, Queen Hood felt it would look bad if I was kept in prison, as I am your cub-brother."Channon picked up another chop, he looked at Virginia and smiled."Now that there is a cub on the way I am here to protect and serve."

"Of course, you will stay in the main house with us."Wolf leapt from his chair, knocking over the plate of food left at his place."Cripes," he exclaimed.Reilly silently got up from her chair and began to clean away the mess.Virginia noticed Channon following her every move with his eyes.His nostrils flared as she returned with a fresh glass of milk.Channon downed the whole glass in one swallow.He placed the cup on the table and stood up.

"If it would be allowable, I will assist Reilly in the cleaning to compensate for my meal."Channon said to Wolf.

"Huff Puff, no, pl…" Wolf started to reply, Virginia grabbed his arm and pulled him into the chair next to her.

"Thank you Channon, please help if you would like, I need to rest," she glared at Wolf "and I am sure Wolf does too."Wolf looked at her about to say something, however, when he saw Virginia's face he stopped.Wolf drank some milk and watched his brother.He was oblivious to the fact that Channon was following Reilly around and actually doing most of the work. 

Later that evening after Tony and Wendell returned to the castle, Channon was given the guest room and Reilly return to her suite at the Inn next door to the house.While they were preparing for bed Wolf began to pester Virginia,"Why did you let Channon help with the cleaning, he is a guest?"

"Are you that blind, he wasn't helping to compensate for his meal, he was helping to spend time with Reilly."She removed her dress and was slipping into her nightclothes, "I saw his nostrils flare when he kissed her hand."She smiled, when Wolf cocked his head trying to understand."I notice these things now."She snuggled into the covers, Wolf pulled on his pajamas and let his tail loose, wagging it to give it a stretch before climbing in next to her."Let's just go to sleep, this cub is making me more tired than I thought."

"Just don't sleep for 2 days, I couldn't go that long again without eating…" Wolf replied wrapping his arms around her growling seductively,"food that is, my creamy, dreamy Virginia."

_Chapter 2_

Channon glanced around the room, he removed his trousers first and gave his tail a good wag.It was always so painful to keep it tucked in but he did not feel safe with it out all the time.He pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall into a heap on the floor.Soon he was nude and heading for the bathroom, he washed quickly.When he was cleaned up, he climbed into his nightclothes and snuggled into the bed, Reilly's face and scent lingering in his thoughts.As he fell asleep, his tail thumped lightly on the feather bed.He had never had this feeling about any female before, human or wolf.

## Chapter 3

Reilly smiled to herself as she undressed, she was remembering how Channon held her hand and helped her clean up.As she climbed into bed, she noticed the picture of Thelen, her late fiancé, who had been killed while trying to protect her and her family from the Trolls.She never thought once she lost Thelen she would ever find another who she could become interested in

Reilly had come to the "Faire" as most people called it, tired and half starved, when Virginia saw her sitting outside she came out with a piece of bread and began to talk with her.Reilly opened up to Virginia and told her the whole story through tears.Soon Wolf had joined them and asked if she would like employment, he and Virginia were talking of hiring someone to help Virginia as her pregnancy progressed and to be in charge while Virginia was off on maternity leave.She confessed that she had never worked in a restaurant but was willing to try.Soon she was part of the restaurant and part of the family.Tony was enamored as soon as he saw her, her vulnerable side brought out the protector in him.It gave him purpose now that Virginia was happily married and not relying on him as she had in the past.Soon he had "adopted" her as his younger daughter.


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the original characters, the rest in the story are mine.**

**10th Kingdom Fanfic – "A Brother's Wish"**

# Chapter 4

Channon was up before anyone else.He quietly dressed and left his room; he discretely sniffed each doorway trying to discover which one was Reilly's.He was dismayed when he was unable to pick up her scent.He was walking down the long hall when his tail accidentally knocked over a large bucket.Wolf was instantly in the hall prepared to pounce.He calmed when he saw that it was his brother.

"Mornin" Channon said softly.Scratching his forehead in the solemn wolf signal.

"Same to you brother."Wolf smiled, closing the door to the room he shared with Virginia, "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, you and your lovely wife are excellent hosts."He smiled softly"Thank you brother."

"So… ready for breakfast, …it's bacon."He scratched his head and smiled."Virginia needs her rest I will wake her later.Let's go down to the kitchen."Channon followed Wolf down to the kitchen, he was dismayed to see that Reilly was not there either.He sat on the stool near the counter while Wolf cooked them breakfast.Virginia came down as they were sitting down to eat.Wolf bounded up and pulled out a chair for her, "Sleep well my little dumplings?"He ran back to the stove to fix a plate for Virginia.

"Yes Wolf," She smiled sleepily, "How did you sleep Channon?" she asked.

"Fine thank you ma'am."He replied.

"Please call me Virginia, we are family now."She smiled warmly patting his hand.

"Sorry, Virginia," he smiled back."May I ask a question?"

"Certainly," Wolf and Virginia answered in stereo.

"Where is Reilly, is she not your sister?Does she not share the house with you?"He asked cautiously, aware that Virginia had noticed his attraction last evening.

"Reilly has a suite at the Inn.She wanted to give us our privacy and have some privacy of her own."Virginia smiled, "and, as you have probably guessed now by our scent, Reilly is not actually my sister, her family members were killed by Trolls in Beantown, her fiancé, Thelen, died protecting them.She has become like a sister to me and Dad needed someone to care for now that I am married." Wolf placed a plate in front of Virginia and sat down next to her.He rubbed her stomach quietly before beginning his meal."She does not usually eat with us in the morning, she likes to walk in search of flowers and plants for decorating the restaurant."Virginia took some of the food on her plate and made a small bacon sandwich, "would you like to take this to her?I know she does not always remember to eat in the morning."Virginia saw the sparkle in Channon's eyes as he took the sandwich and made one for himself.He wrapped them both in a napkin and stood up. 

In the full light Virginia realized how much bigger he was compared to Wolf, he was a good 3 inches taller, he was broader across the chest and his silver-blond hair was past his shoulders, he had it pulled back with a black velvet ribbon.As he turned Virginia noticed his tail, it was the same color as his hair with a small bit of black on the tip.It was longer and bushier than Wolf's.Channon turned back to face Virginia and Wolf, "Tail or no tail?" he asked.

"No tail would probably be safer at this point.Huff Puff, there still are some who feel threatened by wolfies."Wolf responded."I keep mine tucked in while cooking for cleanliness reasons."He smiled at Virginia, "Cripes, my cream puff, you have not touched your breakfast, please eat."

"I will in just a minute, quit being a dwarven housewife."She stood up and picked up a small orange, "take this, I know that Reilly likes these, especially in the morning."Virginia handed the orange to Channon.He smiled and walked from the room.Once he was back in his room to put on his boots he tucked his tail into his trousers and put on his good velvet vest.Soon he was outside and headed into the woods.It did not take him long to lock onto Reilly's scent.He caught up with her in no time.He stood behind a tree watching and inhaling her wonderful scent for a moment before clearing his throat to get her attention.

"Brought you some breakfast," he smiled showing her the sandwiches he was carrying,"and Virginia said you especially like these."He handed her the orange, she took it from his hand and smiled sadly.Channon was shocked, "Did I do something wrong?" he asked whimpering.He sat on a log near where Reilly was standing.

"No, sorry," Reilly replied as sat next to him."Thelen used to bring me oranges when he would come back from his travels."She smiled slightly, "but that was a long time ago and that part of my life is done."She turned to face Channon."I'm sorry.Thank you for the breakfast.The orange looks lovely, and let me guess, a bacon sandwich, right."

"Right."Channon smiled and took a bite of his own.He handed her the sandwich and grinned."You know Wolf and his obsessions, food, Virginia, food and food."

'You are so different from Wolf, definitely not as skittish.Though you seem to have the same appetite."Reilly took a bite of her sandwich.It seemed to cheer her up.

"Wolfies like to eat."Channon replied.

They ate in silence, when they had finished their sandwiches Reilly peeled the orange.She handed a piece to Channon who graciously accepted.When they had finished eating they sat quietly looking at the forest and each other, enjoying each others company in the silence.A bird flew up to Reilly and began to sing a soft song.

Channon broke the silence, "So do you enjoy living here so near the forest?Virginia tells me you are from Beantown."He moved slightly closer, "I hear there is not much in Beantown now that the Trolls wrecked the city."

"I don't know anymore, I left the night Thelen and my family were killed.My family had lived there in the same house my grandfather had built.Now it is all gone, but you probably don't want to hear about that."

"I don't mind, I lost those I loved a long time ago, until a few months ago I thought I was the only member of my pack alive until I heard of what Virginia, Wolf and Tony had done and I knew I had to find my brother."Channon stood up and held his hand out to Reilly."I believe we should get back, they might start worrying about you."Reilly took his hand and stood up."You are in the woods with a big bad wolf."

"You're big but I don't believe you are bad.However we should get back, I believe Dad was going to come by this morning for a visit without Wendell."She dropped his hand and gathered up the basket where she had been placing the flowers and greenery.Channon took the basket from her.He held his arm out to her, Reilly slipped her hand around his elbow, like she had been doing it forever.

"It is the least I can do to thank you for sharing your morning with me."

"Thank you for bringing me breakfast, though don't tell Wolf, I am tired of bacon sandwiches."

"No one can tire of bacon sandwiches."Channon replied."One can never have too much meat."

Reilly smiled, "You and your brother are two beans in a pod when it comes to food."

"And when it comes to finding beautiful girls."He replied. 

Reilly blushed as she looked away.Her mind was racing, was she falling for Channon?

# Chapter 5

Tony was dismayed to see Reilly emerge from the woods holding onto Channon's arm.He knew he was Wolf's older brother, but, another daughter and another wolf.It made him uneasy, though he smiled, trying not to ruin the morning.Reilly let go of Channon's arm and ran up to Tony to hug him.

"Dad, good morning."Reilly said as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good morning, Reilly."He replied kissing her forehead."Find anything good this morning?"

"Just some blue bells and some little white flower, I am still learning all the flowers in this Kingdom, all we had near home were bean stalks and the flowers were not that pretty.Plus the giants kept most of them anyway."She took Tony's outstretched arm as Channon handed her the basket of flowers.Channon quietly walked away, he could feel the apprehension in Tony and did not want to alarm him."So why did you come to visit our humble abode?Tired of working on Bouncy castles already?"

"No, I have some interesting news for you.Let's go in and find Virginia and Wolf."

"Okay."

Channon watched Tony and Reilly enter the house.When they were out of sight he ran into the woods.He was very restless, the full moon was only three days away and he was already feeling the burning in his blood, was it Reilly or the moon or both?Maybe a run in the woods would help release some of his built up tension.

# Chapter 6

When Tony and Reilly entered the house they saw Virginia sitting on the couch and could hear Wolf banging around in the kitchen.He came leaping into the living room as Tony closed the door.

"Tone, how's it going?I see you have found our little sister the wood nymph"Wolf said as he leapt over the couch and landed next to Virginia, causing her to drop the book she was reading, she glared at him."Huff Puff, sorry love."He said apologetically.Wolf picked the book up and handed it back to Virginia.She found her page, placed her bookmark in it and put it down.

"I am fine, but, I have some interesting news to share."He sat on the couch across from Virginia, Reilly sat in the chair between the couches."Well, Queen Cinderella has invited me to come to visit her and said that it would be okay if I bring a traveling companion."He smiled at Virginia, "As I know it is very near a full moon and you will be closing the restaurant for a few days, I was wondering if I could convince Reilly to come with me.Wendell has given us permission to use his carriage and footmen.It will only be about 4 days."Tony turned to Reilly, "there are quite a few eligible bachelors in Cinderella's castle."

"Dad," Virginia glared at him.She could tell by the look on Tony's face that he must have seen Reilly and Channon exit the woods together, he had the same look on his face the day she and Wolf had played "Hide and Seek" when they were supposed to be gathering wood.

"Sorry Reilly.Would you accompany this old man to visit Queen Cinderella?"

"Yes,"she smiled "I would be happy to."She patted his hand."You're not that old…yet."

"I don't know about th…"Wolf chimed in before Virginia elbowed him in the ribs.Wolf sat quietly fidgeting for the rest of the discussion.

"Well then, it is all settled.We leave first thing in the morning tomorrow.I will be here bright and early.No wildflower picking tomorrow."He stood up."Unfortunately I have get back to the castle, I have to help Rupert prepare for the trip." He paused trying to sound casual, "Would you like to come with me now, I could wait?"

"Dad, we need her here for tonight."Virginia said quickly, seeing the dismay on Reilly's face."We are closed starting tomorrow for the next 5 days."She knew what her father was up to.Maybe she should cancel the whole trip, make up some excuse about needing Reilly around during the full moon and send someone else with her father.Virginia could not come up with a better excuse, but before Reilly left she would make sure to bring up Channon and see what kind of feelings Reilly was having about the older wolf.She could see what was happening between Channon and Reilly.She knew her father would try to persuade Reilly to become involved with someone besides a wolf, maybe King Wendell, he had mentioned it a few times before.

Tony glared back at Virginia, knowing he was caught."Alright, I will be here first thing in the morning."

Virginia walked Tony to the door."Dad, please do not interfere, let her chose on her own."Virginia whispered as she kissed her father on the cheek."Please…"

Tony just nodded.He climbed back on his horse and was quickly out of sight.


	3. Emotions Run High

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the original characters, the rest in the story are mine.**

**10th Kingdom Fanfic – "A Brother's Wish"**

# Chapter 7

Channon watched from the woods waiting for Tony to leave and Reilly to go to the restaurant for the afternoon.He had run through the woods and was sweating and dirty.The run had helped some but he could feel the moon beginning to exert itself on him.Maybe because of his feelings for Reilly, maybe because he was with another wolf, usually it did not affect him so quickly.He saw Tony mount his horse and ride away.Shortly after Tony left, Reilly came out the front door, she had her basket on her arm and she looked towards the woods with an odd expression on her face before turning toward the restaurant.Channon watched from the shadows.When she had gone in the door Channon ran for the house.He went through the back door and up to his room taking the steps two at a time.Wolf and Virginia heard him come in and bound up the stairs.Wolf was reading a book on fatherhood that Virginia had picked up for him while they were still in New York.Virginia was trying to sew but Wolf's fidgeting was distracting her.She stood up, her back was sore and she wanted to find out what was going on between her best friend and her brother-in-law.

Wolf leapt up next to her, "Everything okay, cream puff?"

"Yes, I think I will go to the restaurant and chat with Reilly,"she nuzzled Wolf's scratchy chin, "Maybe you should go talk with your brother."

"Huff Puff, what for?"

"Oh I don't know," she replied sarcastically, "Reilly maybe."

"Cripes, why what did he do?"

"Nothing, but I think he wants to."She pushed him toward the stairs, "find out what he feels about her."Wolf began pacing at the bottom of the stairs."Talk to him about the full moon coming up, just spend some time with him, I will be in the restaurant."

"Okay, okay."Wolf bounded up the stairs.

# Chapter 8

Wolf knocked softly on Channon's door."Channon, can we talk?"

The door opened, the older wolf was disheveled and wet."Wolf,"he gestured for Wolf to enter."Please do come in."

"Thank you."Wolf patted his brother on the shoulder."So, Virginia sent me up here to talk to you,"Wolf sat on the unmade bed while Channon paced in front of the window."Something bothering you brother?" he asked.

"You know, the moon."Channon replied not wanting to open up.

"So soon?"Wolf asked."Could Reilly have anything to do with it?"

"Why do you ask?"Channon turned to face his brother, Wolf could see the heat rising up in the other wolf."She has nothing to do with this, and I don't want her to see me this way."Channon began pacing again, "she'll never love me if she sees me this way."

"Huff Puff, love… you just met…"Wolf replied, "though I loved Virginia the first time I saw her.Don't worry brother.Reilly has been here during a full moon cycle.She and Virginia usually stay together at the Inn.I run free in the woods.It is not as hard to control as I first thought."He smiled, "the love of a good woman helps."

"How do you know how it is for me, I haven't been around you in 14 years, what bad thingshave you done?"Channon's eyes began to glow. 

"Relax, it will get easier."Wolf smiled."I have been better since meeting Virginia.Trust me a good woman helps."

"But won't she be frightened."Channon asked."Has she seen us during our 'cycle'."

"Yes, she and Virginia both know how to deal with it."He patted the older wolfs shoulder, "Virginia always fixes rare lamb chops for me.I'm sure she can show Reilly how to fix them."

"Thank you brother, I am feeling things I have never felt.I feel alive when I am near Reilly, like the moon is coursing through my body."He smiled finally."Tell me how you met Virginia, how long did it take to woo her, tell me everything."

"Well, okay," Wolf told Channon the entire story from the time the queen freed him to the previous week.

_Meanwhile in the restaurant_

"Reilly, where are you?"Virginia called.She walked from the dining room into the kitchen.Reilly was sitting on a stool looking out the window, she had her flowers in front of her on the counter but Virginia could tell her heart was not in her work."Reilly?"

"What?Oh sorry, I was daydreaming."Reilly blushed as she turned away from the window."Sorry Virginia.I will have these done in just a minute."

"Reilly it's okay, I don't think there is a rush, there will only be a few guests this evening.Full moon is coming, you know the drill.Mostly wolves and they really don't care about the flowers."

"I know, I just need something to do with my hands."Reilly finished arranging the flowers."Virginia can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"What do you think of Channon?"

"Well, I think he is a lot like Wolf in a lot of ways, but not as skittish."Virginia smiled at Reilly."What do you think?That is the important question."

"Well, he is handsome and charming.He seems very nice."She looked away, "I don't think I made a good impression on him though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well he handed me the orange and I gave him a sad look.Thelen used to bring me oranges, which is why I like them.I don't know what to do.I think I like Channon but I don't know how he feels about me.Then there is the whole Dad issue.You should have seen the look he gave me when he saw me coming out of the woods with Channon."

"You have to remember Dad's first contact with a wolf, was Wolf.Wolf did try to eat my grandmother, and then there was the whole dragon dung bean fiasco,"She patted Reilly's hand."He is still getting over my growing up, his wolf son-in-law, my mothers death and the fact that in a few months time he will be a grandfather."

"True."She stood up and went to the cupboard to grab a cup of apple cider."I am so confused, I thought after Thelen was killed that maybe it was destiny that I was going to be alone…"

"But now Channon has come into your life."Virginia said finishing Reilly's thought.

"I just have never fell this fast for anyone, plus I don't even know how he feels about me, maybe he thinks I am just a silly child."

"I don't think that is what he is feeling."Virginia said, "I've only been married to Wolf for a short time, but trust me, I can read their body language, I can tell Channon is interested."

"Are you sure?"Reilly's eyes brightened."Should I still go with Dad to Cinderella's castle.What about you?"

"I will be fine.Maybe you should go talk to Channon about your trip.Let him hear it from you that it is only a few days and you will be back and then the two of you can spend some time together."

"Okay, I will.Do you know where he …?"She stopped when Wolf came running into the restaurant with a worried look on his face.He started pacing and mumbling to himself.

"Wolf?"Virginia asked, "what is the matter?"

"Huff Puff, I messed up now, I told Channon that Reilly was going to Cinderella's castle with Tony and he took off."He knelt in front of Reilly, "Please forgive me little sister, I didn't know he would take it so hard.He is becoming very moody already." He whimpered when he turned to Virginia, "Sorry cream puff, I tried to call him back.The moon is making him crazy."

"Wolf it's okay.I'm sure he will come back,"Virginia ran her fingers through his hair."He has to eat sometime.You will leave the windows open tonight while you cook.I'm sure he will be back for dinner."

# Chapter 9

As predicted by Virginia, Channon came back at supper time.For some reason the 'Faire was packed to capacity all evening long.Reilly, Virginia and Channon were busy all evening.Finally near midnight everyone had left.Virginia and Wolf went to their house leaving Reilly and Channon alone to finish cleaning and to have some time alone together before Reilly left in the morning.

"Channon," Reilly said quietly as she finally sat down.

"Yes,"he replied, coming to sit next to her.

"I know Wolf told you that I am going away for a few days."

"Yes."

"Well I just wanted you to know that I will be back,"She smiled at him."I wish I didn't have to go but I promised Dad."

"I know, sorry I ran off."He took her hand."The full moon is coming on, I guess it affects me more than my brother.I get so…"

"I know I have seen it in Wolf, but it does not scare me."She moved closer, "it does not scare me at all.Virginia said she will show me how to cook rare lamb chops for you.Just the way wolfies like them."She squeezed his hand, "Just not this time.But, I promise I will return to…"

"Me," Channon interrupted.

"If that is what you would like."

"Yes ver…" Channon leaned forward for a kiss.Their lips almost met when a small man walked into the dining room.Channon turned toward the door.

"Could I trouble you for a glass of warm milk for an old man?"He asked.

"Yes, just one moment,"Channon replied."Sorry for my actions, I will finish up here, you need your rest before your travel.Sleep well Reilly, I shall be waiting for your return."

"Thank you," she squeezed his hand and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I can only wish that the few days will go by very quickly. Goodnight."Reilly stood up and left.Channon served the old man a glass of warm milk and then closed the restaurant for the evening.He dreamt of Reilly all night.


	4. The Trip

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the original characters, the rest in the story are mine.**

**10th Kingdom Fanfic – "A Brother's Wish"**

# Chapter 10

Early the next morning Tony arrived with Wendell's carriage and footmen.Wolf, Virginia and Channon were up to see Reilly and Tony off on their trip.Channon hugged Reilly tightly.Reilly could hear Channon's soft intake of breath as he smelled her hair.He kissed her softly on the forehead, not wanting their first real kiss to be in front of an audience.He wanted to tell her how he felt, but not in front of the crowd.

Tony cleared his throat, "Reilly, are you ready?"

"Yes," she replied pulling herself away from Channon.Reilly hugged Virginia and Wolf."I promise I will be back in a few days.Feel free to stay in my room while I am gone sis."

"I probably will.He is impossible to share a room with when he is having his 'cycle'."Virginia replied.She was long past being afraid."Two wolves in a home during a full moon are going to be more than I can stand.I will hole myself up and sew.See you in a few days."

# Chapter 11

Reilly and Tony entered the carriage.Tony had brought along a small sketch book, Reilly had brought along some books and magazines that Virginia had brought back to her from New York. When they had ridden for about two hours, Tony put down his book.

"Reilly,"He said.

"Hm," she replied still looking at her magazine.

"Can I talk to you?"Tony asked.

"Yeah, sorry Dad."Reilly put her magazine on the seat next to her.

"Reilly, I know I am not really your father, but…"he paused and took her hand in his, "there are quite a few bachelors at Cinderella's castle and Wendell is joining us tomorrow.I know I told Virginia I would not interfere, but…"

"Dad, I like Wendell but…"Reilly looked out the window, she thought she heard something strange in the woods and could have sworn she smelled Troll."he is like a big brother to me.I don't want to be a queen.I just want to get on with my life."

"You hardly know Channon…"

"Dad we are just friends.I…"Reilly stopped when she caught the smell of Troll again.She heard shouting.Tony stuck his head out the window and was promptly hit with Troll dust.He slumped over in his seat.Reilly began having flash backs to the Troll invasion of Beantown, she screamed.The carriage jolted to a stop.Reilly shoved open the door and jumped down, she felt her ankle twist, the pain caused her to stumble but she did not lose her footing.She ran for the woods, she could hear the Trolls behind her.

"Suck an elf.Wendell is not in here.Just Tony…wait someone is running into the woods."Blabberwort yelled to her brothers."It is a girl, let's get her."Blabberwort took off after Reilly. Reilly kept running though the pain in her ankle was almost unbearable.She could hear the trolls behind her.She stopped when she came to a huge overturned tree by a small brook.She pressed herself up underneath it and willed her breathing to slow.She could hear the trolls as they ran past her.When she could no longer hear them she stood up.Unfortunately, the leader, Burly was waiting for her.He hit her with a pinch of Troll dust.

"Well girlie, girl, must be a present to Wendell."Was the last thing Reilly remembered him saying.

# Chapter 12

Reilly woke up next to Tony, her head was on his chest.Her hands and feet were bound.Her ankle was throbbing.She looked around.They were in a clearing in the forest but she did not recognize where they were.The footmen were all around her asleep or dead she wasn't sure.Her dress was ripped and dirty.She couldn't see the trolls but she could smell them and hear them.

"Dad?"She said softly.She pushed on his chest with her hands."Dad wake up."

"Virginia?" he said groggily, without opening his eyes.Reilly pushed him again.

"It's me Reilly.Wake up."She shoved him again.This time he opened his eyes.

"Are we there?" he said groggily.

"Ah, no."Reilly sat up and pulled at Tony."We have been captured by Trolls.I think they were looking for Wendell."Tony sat up next to her.

The footmen began to stir and then realized that they were bound also.They were chained together attached to a large tree.Reilly was bound to Tony and Tony was bound to a tree near him by shackles.When they heard their captives rustling the trolls returned.

"So girlie, rest up, soon you will be mine."Burly snarled.

"What are you talking about?"Reilly and Tony asked in stereo.

"Finders keepers as Uncle Boar says!"Burly replied.He grabbed Reilly and dragged her to her feet.

"Who?"Reilly asked."Your uncle is the new troll king?"

"Yeah and we get to keep what we find 'cept Wendell, the 'dog' prince.What will Wendell think of that?When I get to his bride first."Burly said pulling her closer.Reilly tried to back away.

Reilly struggled"Not only do you smell, but you are stupid too."Reilly spat.Burly backhanded her, cutting her cheek with his ring.

"You will not talk back to me."He glared at her."We'll show the fourth Kingdom what we Trolls think of them."He shoved Reilly back down."Blabberwort, Bluebell, get 2 of the horses and anything else you want and let's get out of here.If were not back soon Uncle will be mad and we will all get a beating."He turned to Reilly once again."I will finish with you later."Burly stalked away to help his siblings.Tony dabbed at Reilly's bleeding cheek with the corner of his jacket.

"He thinks I am supposed to marry Wendell.Where would he get that crazy idea."Reilly asked as she untied her feet, but no matter how she struggled she could not get the cuffs off her wrists.

"I don't know, let him think that for now."Tony was able to get his feet undone also."We have a secret weapon."He said.

"What, a bouncy sword?"she said sarcastically.Tony looked hurt."Sorry dad."

"It's okay, but think, who knows Channon is now in the 4th kingdom."Tony asked.

"Just us and Wendell."Reilly smiled."I get it.But what if he doesn't come for me?"

"Trust me, as much as I don't like it, he will."Tony hugged quickly."One thing about wolves, once their hooked even evil magic can't stop them."

Soon Burly returned and unchained them from the tree.He put Reilly on one of the horses and chained her to it and chained Tony to the same horse.Burly took one for himself and Blabberwort and Bluebell took their own.They had 3 other trolls with them who followed behind with a small cart in which the loaded all the items they wanted from Wendell's carriage and Reilly and Tony's luggage.

They started off in the direction of the third kingdom. Reilly did not recognize the woods or the road when they reached it.Soon it was dark.The trolls decided it was time to stop for the evening, Blabberwort chained Tony to a tree and handed him a dry hunk of smelly bread and a mug with water.Burly pulled Reilly off the horse and plopped her on the ground.He handed the reigns to one of his lackey's and sat next to her.Soon another troll brought them some awful smelling food and ale.Burly offered Reilly some.She pushed it away.

"Suit yourself girlee, but you will eat and drink someday."Burly ignored her the rest of the evening.When the troll passed out drunk, Reilly pulled as far away as possible and curled up on the ground.She was unable to sleep at first.She calmed herself with thoughts of Channon.She knew for certain that as soon as he heard the news he would be on his way.Virginia told Reilly once that Wolf had tracked her across all nine kingdoms just following her scent.Reilly knew that Channon could and would do the same.She wished he was here now to hold her.She closed her eyes and finally slept, she had nightmares of the night Thelen was killed along with her family.

"Wake up girlee."Burly said poking her with his boot. Reilly awoke angry.He pulled on the chain forcing her to stand.

"Listen you stupid troll, I have a name."She glared at him."It's Reilly."


	5. The Trip pt 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the original characters, the rest in the story are mine.**

**10th Kingdom Fanfic – "A Brother's Wish"**

# Chapter 13

"Princess Reilly."Burly just stared at her, she had insulted him again, and she was not afraid of him.He began to think maybe this girl would be fun to keep.He raised his hand again, he would show her who was in charge.

"Hit me one more time and I will never tell you anything.Do any more damage to my face and Wendell will repay you tenfold."Reilly glared at him."You have kidnapped the future Queen of the Fourth Kingdom, a crime punishable by death."Reilly bluffed.Tony looked at her, he was in shock, Reilly had always been so quiet and peaceful.Tony glared as Burly dropped his hand, however he did not like the way Burly was leering at Reilly.

"We will see if you end up being queen, once I have finished with you."Burly snapped.He dragged Reilly to the horses and slung her over one, he slapped her on the bottom."You belong to me now."Burly yelled to his siblings and lackeys to get moving.He wanted to get home as soon as possible so that he could play with his "new toy." 

_Chapter 14_

Channon paced around his room, since he had been away from other wolves and living as a human he had been able to resist the moon's call.Maybe it was being around another wolf, maybe it was Reilly, but the moon was making him crazy.The final full moon was tonight, if he could just get through this night he would be okay.To survive, since the fire that took his parents, he had gone to other kingdoms posing as a human, he was a wandering tracker and mercenary, using his heightened wolf senses he was able to track criminals, yet he was able to control his instincts enough to pose as human.He spent full moons locked in his room, pacing as he was now.He turned toward the window, he had caught scent of horses.Maybe Reilly was back early.He pulled on his boots and tucked in his tail and headed downstairs

Virginia and Wolf were in the living room snuggling on the couch when they heard the approach of hoof beats.Virginia stood up, almost dumping Wolf on the floor,"Dad and Reilly must be back early.Wolf go see if Channon is up to meeting them."Virginia went to the door and opened it.Before Wolf could bound up the stairs Channon appeared.They were all shocked to see Wendell and his guards.He dismounted when he reached them."Wendell?"

"Virginia, please come in and sit, all of you come in and sit I have some disturbing news."Wendell replied walking into the living room and sat in the chair.Virginia, Wolf and Channon all took seats on the couches."Let me start by saying I offer anything you ask to help resolve the issue."

"What issue?"Virginia asked.Wolf stood and began pacing.

"Your father and Reilly never reached Cinderella's castle.I left the day after they did when I had arrived Grandmother asked me if they were with me.She thought I had told her the wrong day."

"What," Channon growled and he leapt off the couch at Wendell.He grabbed Wendell by the collar, Wolf pulled Channon away."What happened to them?"Channon joined his brother in the pacing."Now she is gone, I never told her how I felt and now she is gone," Channon mumbled to himself.

"Huff Puff, what do we do Prin…Wendell."Wolf asked.

"Well I have my royal guards looking for them right now."Wendell sat down on the couch andtook Virginia's hand, "We do know that they were ambushed by what appears to be trolls.My carriage was found last evening hidden in the Disenchanted Forest and it was covered with Troll dust.Reilly, Tony, and two of the horses were missing.The footmen and guards were bound together.I was wondering if Channon would like to serve me and help track them."

"If it will bring Reilly back I would go anywhere."Channon replied.He stopped pacing and looked at Wendell, "I do this for Reilly and no one else.I will find them and bring them home safely or I will hunt down their captors and kill them."With that, he ran up to his room.He was packed and down in just a few moments."I must be permitted into Reilly's chambers to retrieve an item with her scent on it."He looked to Virginia, she nodded.

"Wait here," Virginia stood, "I have the key in the kitchen.Wolf, please pack some food for Channon."

"Yes, cream puff."Wolf touched Channon's shoulder."Do you want me to come with you?"

"No.Brother, you must stay to protect Virginia and the cub."The two men hugged."I will return with Reilly or I shall not return.Wendell please bring me your fastest steed."

"I have just the horse with me now.He is called Midnight Snow."Wendell opened the door, pointed to a huge black stallion with silver mane, nose and tail."He shall be yours now and forever.I will return to the castle now, I leave four to guard Virginia and Wolf and two of my best soldiers to accompany you."

"Thank you, King."Channon bowed.

"Do not thank me, bring them back."

"Yes your majesty."

Virginia came back in the room with a set of keys."I finally found them, let's go to Reilly's suite and find a piece of clothing she has worn recently."She walked out the front door and towards the inn, Channon on her heels.Wolf headed for the kitchen to pack some food for Channon and the two soldiers. 

Virginia and Channon stepped into Reilly's suite.It was on the second floor, overlooking the forest.It was brightly lit and with flowers all around.There was a small portrait of Thelen and Reilly.There was also a small portrait of Reilly with her family.Virginia stepped into the bathroom and returned with Reilly's nightgown.

"I think this is what you are looking for."She handed the gown to Channon.He held the delicate fabric to his nose and inhaled deeply.

"Yes this is exactly what I needed."He pulled his knife out and ripped a large piece off the gown."Do not worry sister, I shall replace the item."He dropped the rest of the gown to the floor."I must be leaving soon, I want as much daylight as possible."Channon returned to the main house and collected his things.He secured the small bundle to the back of Midnight's saddle and mounted the huge horse.Channon took the small package of food Wolf handed him and placed it in the saddlebag.He scratched his head in the solemn wolf signal."Do not worry, I will find them and bring them back."With that, he nudged Midnight and took off at a gallop with Wendell's men just a few yards behind him.

They rode until they reached the clearing with the carriage.Channon dismounted and began sniffing the area.The two guards dismounted and followed him.Channon turned to the nearest one."This carriage was brought here after they were abducted.Reilly's scent is only in the carriage, not here in the forest."He mounted his horse."We will follow the foul scent of troll until I find Reilly's."The two guards followed suit and were back in the saddle in moments.The three of them followed Channon's nose back to the road.They went a few miles past where the carriage had been found just off the road and Channon picked up Reilly and Tony's scents."I have their scent.It is only a few days old."He started off down the road toward the Troll Kingdom,"We will ride until nightfall."

_  
_

_Chapter 15_

Burly, Blabberwort and Bluebell were singing and drinking as they rode up the path to the Troll castle.Reilly could not see very well, mostly horse side and the road.She was fuming mad and terrified all at the same time.Tony walked beside her.

"Dad , where are we?"Reilly asked.

"We are approaching the ugliest castle I have ever seen."

"Must be the troll castle."Reilly said dejectedly."People go in but don't come out."She started to cry, she did not want to be with the Trolls for the rest of her life.She could hear the gate go up, the dirt road turned to cobblestones and the smell was atrocious.The horse came to a stop and Burly pulled her off.

Burly gagged both Reilly and Tony.The trolls dragged Tony and Reilly into the main chamber.Boar the Troll King was sitting on the throne, Tony blinked, Boar was the spitting image of his brother Relish. 

"Where is Wendell?" he snapped."Can't the three of you do anything right?"He stood up and walked down off the podium.He grabbed Burly, "I ask for Wendell and you bring me Anthony the Idiot and a girl?Your father was right, you are dumber than sheep, all three of you."He yelled at them, he shoved Burly back."Do you have anything to say?"

"Wendell was not in the carriage.But the girlee is a princess, she is to be married to Wendell."Blabberwort said, the other two nodded."Wendell will come for her and when he does we can get him."

"He better come for her, or I will kill the three of you.You should have been drowned at birth."He turned around and headed back for the throne."Take Anthony the idiot out into the bean stalks and tie him to one.Take the girl to the tower."

"Uncle, can I have the girl?"Burly asked.

"Only when I get Wendell.No more questions, do what I say, now."Boar looked at the three younger trolls."Blabberwort, you take her to the tower, I don't trust Burly.We need her just the way she is."

"Yes Uncle."Blabberwort picked Reilly up, slung her over her shoulder and carried her up to the tower room, she threw her in, then closed and locked the door.Reilly looked around.She was still gagged and her hands were still chained together.The room was small, empty and dank with only a high window.Reilly pulled the gag off.She sat on the floor, she was beginning to worry, it had been three days and Channon had not come yet.Surely their disappearance was noticed, or maybe he did not care enough after all.


	6. Captured

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the original characters, the rest in the story are mine.**

**10th Kingdom Fanfic – "A Brother's Wish"**

# Chapter 16

Tony struggled against Burly and Bluebell as they drug him from the castle into the Beanstalk Forest.He tried to yell at them but was still gagged.Tony kicked Burly, Burly clubbed Tony on the forehead and knocked him unconscious.Burly and Bluebell only went a few yards into the forest.Burly wanted to get back to the castle, to Reilly.Bluebell tied Tony to a large beanstalk and they hurried back to the castle, it was just beginning to get dark when they arrived.

_Chapter 17_

Channon and the two soldiers had ridden for hours.They arrived in Beantown as it began to get dark.They stopped at a small abandon farm.They put their horses in the barn and went into the house.Curiously Channon noticed that something smelled vaguely familiar.They walked into the house, it had been ransacked and the front door had been ripped off its hinges.Channon thought he smelled Reilly when they entered.He shook his head, the moon was causing his blood to boil again, and the smell of Reilly only increased his aggravation.Channon went upstairs, he told the soldiers to stay downstairs in the living room by the fire, he did not want to be disturbed unless it was an emergency.He went into the first room he found.There were men's and women's clothing spread all over the floor covered by some portraits.The people in the portraits looked slightly familiar.Channon rummaged through them until he found a portrait of Reilly.He realized then he was in her family's home.He searched the other rooms until he came to a smaller room at the end.It was on the sunny side of the home and had a huge window.Channon knew before he took a sniff that it was Reilly's room.The furniture was all broken, the curtains had been ripped down, and her clothing had been strewn all over the room and destroyed.He checked in the closet.The clothes were all ripped and the items on the shelf had been damaged by small animals.Just as he was leaving the closet he saw a metal box in the corner.He pulled it out in the main room.It was locked, he pried the lid off.Inside was a small velvet pouch, he opened it and pulled out a wide gold band, big enough to fit a man.Inside it was inscribed _'My love always goes with you, Reilly.'_Channon realized it was Thelen's wedding band that Reilly would have given him.He put the ring back in the pouch and put it the breast pocket of his vest.He hoped someday Reilly would feel that way about him.Underneath the ring pouch was a knife.It had 'Thelen Roberts' inscribed on the scabbard.Channon put the knife in his pocket.He looked for anything he could take to give her when he found her, but everything that was not destroyed by Trolls had been damaged by weather and small animals that had been inhabiting the home since the family had been gone.He pushed what was left of the dresser in front of the door and pulled the mattress under the window so he could see the moon.He pulled the piece of gown out of his pocket.It smelled as much like him as it did Reilly now, but he took a deep sniff before placing it back in his pocket.He fell asleep dreaming of Reilly.

_Chapter 18_

Reilly fell into a fitful sleep.She had a nightmare that Tony was eaten by a giant and she was mother to Burly's ugly little troll children.Something pulled on her chains.She woke up, Burly was in the room with a small lantern.Reilly sat up, and tried to scream.Burly clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Suck an elf."He pulled his knife."Don't make any more noise understand Princess."He sneered.

Reilly shook her head, Burly released her mouth.She tried to scoot away from him, he pulled her chains.He tried to kiss her but she turned her face away.She put her arms up to block him, just as he was going to pull her arms down and try again, Boar walked in.He cuffed Burly upside the head, knocking him to the side.

"Get out now and I will let you live but I do not want to see you up here again, until I have Wendell."He yelled."This was your last chance.Get out of my sight."

Burly knew better than to say anything, he scurried from the room.Reilly put her arms down.Boar grabbed her chain and pulled her to her feet.

"Now you will tell me where Wendell is, why was he not in the carriage with you."He pulled her closer, "you have one night to comply or I will do to you what Burly was trying and then I will give you to him."With that he threw her to the ground and stormed out of the room.

Reilly began to shake, she didn't know what to do.She tried to sleep again but was afraid,she cried out in despair."Channon,where are you?"She yelled at the window.She prayed that he could hear her by some magical force.She began to sob uncontrollably.


	7. The Search

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the original characters, the rest in the story are mine.**

**10th Kingdom Fanfic – "A Brother's Wish"**

# Chapter 19

Channon dreamt that Reilly was being killed by the trolls.He awoke, he swore he heard her screaming and calling out his name.He jumped up and grabbed his things.He bounded down the stairs.He told the soldiers to stay where they were, he would be back.He saddled Midnight as fast as he could and took off across the Beanstalk Forest.As he was clearing the other side he caught Tony's scent.He found him bound to a beanstalk.Tony was struggling against his chains.His arms and wrists were red and bleeding.Channon took the gag off.

"She…they…hurry…in the castle…" he mumbled.He was still delirious and had a huge welt on the side of his head.Channon shook him gently.

"Anthony, where is Reilly?"He asked, terror in his eyes.Channon shook Tony again.Tony stared at him blankly.Channon knew he had to get Tony back to the soldiers quickly.He had to think of a way to communicate with Reilly to let him know he was there.He cried out her name and howled into the full moon.Then he mounted Midnight with Tony in front of him and galloped back across the forest.He took Tony into the house and ordered the soldiers to get Tony back to the castle as soon as possible.He told them that he was going for Reilly and they were not to follow.Both soldiers knew he was a wolf and a former mercenary and so they agreed not to follow.He promised he would return with her as soon as he could.

_Chapter 20_

Reilly swore she heard her name called from outside.She stood and went directly under the window.The bottom sill was just above her head.She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the noises coming from the window.She heard a wolf howl in the distance.She knew it had to be Channon.She prayed he would get to her in time.

Boar heard the howling of the wolf, he knew it must be someone coming for Anthony and the girl.There were no wolves in this part of the kingdoms.He told one of his lackeys to let the dogs loose.His plan was ruined, Wendell had sent a trained professional for them.He should have known the little coward would not show up himself, even to reclaim his bride.He ran to find Burly who was sulking in the kitchen.

"You get your wish now, Wendell has sent a professional to get them."Boar snapped."It is a wolf, take the girl and get her out of here, now.I will deal with anyone that comes looking for her."

Burly ran up the steps two at a time.He burst into the chamber, Reilly was standing under the window, she seemed to be smiling.She must know that someone was coming to rescue her.He grabbed her arm.

"No time to talk Princess, you are coming with me.You will not be rescued so easily."Burly grabbed her chains and dragged her out the door; she tripped and fell hurting her ankle even more.Burly swore at her and then picked her up, he slung her over his shoulder.

_Chapter 21_

Channon raced to the Troll castle.When he got within 100 yards the dogs that had been set loose tried to attack.Midnight was able to fight them off except one.Channon jumped off of Midnight and growled at the dog.His eyes began to glow green; he could feel the wolf welling up in him.The dog lunged at him, he grabbed it and growled again, the dog ran away when he released it.He left Midnight in the field outside the castle gate.He was suspicious; it was late at night yet the gate was still open and unguarded, they must know he was here.He knew they had probably heard him but he did not let that bother him right now.He had to find Reilly, that was what he was there for, he would rescue her or die.If he did not rescue her there was no reason to live.

He could smell Reilly and Tony in the courtyard.He followed the scent into the castle courtyard.When he got near the door he caught the foul scent of troll.He grabbed the handle and shoved his way in.He caught Bluebell by surprise, the young troll fell to the floor, Channon jumped on him.He growled, his eyes were glowing, he grabbed Bluebell by the throat

"I will only ask this once…where is she."He tightened his grip.

"Upstairs…in the tower."Bluebell croaked.Channon cracked Bluebell's head on the floor knocking him out cold.He walked slowly toward the stairs; he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye.He pulled his whip from his hip.Blabberwort lunged at him; Channon moved to the side, she ran past him.She turned and came at him again, he stepped to the side once again and as she went past he caught her ankles with his whip.She fell hitting her head on the wall.

Reilly heard fighting downstairs, Burly stopped on the stairs.He had heard it also.Reilly cried out."Channon." 

"Rei…l…ly"Channon responded.He ran for the stairs, he did not see Boar in the shadows.Boar hit him broadside, knocking him down.The troll was taller and heavier than Channon, however he did not have Channon's animal reflexes.Channon rolled and was back on his feet almost instantly.

"Channon."Reilly cried out again.Burly took off again in the opposite direction; he was heading for the back stairs. 

Channon could hear the fear in her voice; he growled as the wolf was building in him, his fangs began to grow.Boar watched as the young wolf grew longer fangs, Channon's hackles were up, he seemed to get broader with every growl.Boar pulled out his pouch of Troll dust; he blew some in Channon's face.The young wolf sneezed but it did not affect him.Boar pulled his short sword.Channon pulled out his whip again.They circled the floor.

"Reilly."Channon yelled when he was near the stairs.

Reilly did not hear him, Burly already had her out of the castle and in the stable where he was loading up some gear in a small cart.He had gagged Reilly again and thrown her in the back.

Boar lunged, Channon was able to side step him.He cracked the troll in the back of the neck with the tip of his whip, drawing blood.The troll turned on him again.Channon cracked the whip again; it hit Boar in the face.Boar grabbed the whip and pulled Channon closer.Boar swung at him, he caught Channon in the upper arm, it was a superficial wound, which only succeeded in making Channon madder.Boar pulled him closer, Channon struck out with his foot, knocking the sword from Boar's hand.Boar jumped at Channon, grabbing his arm as he went by.Boar dragged Channon to the ground, using his weight he was able to pin Channon to the floor.Channon started growling again.Boar pulled a small knife and put it to Channon's throat.

"First I am going to kill you, then I am going to cut off your tail and put it on a post under your head."He sneered at Channon."and when my nephew gets done I am going to have my way with the girl.I can tell by your reaction that she is your female not Wendell's.That's why the little coward sent you."He pressed the knife even closer to Channon's throat.He did not see Channon reach for the knife he had picked up at Reilly's old house.Channon pulled the knife from its sheath and buried it in Boar's side.He pushed the troll off.

"You will not touch her ever again."Channon kicked the troll and ran out of the castle.As soon as he was in the courtyard he caught Reilly's smell.He whistled for Midnight, the horse appeared almost immediately.


	8. Rescue

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the original characters, the rest in the story are mine.**

**10th Kingdom Fanfic – "A Brother's Wish"**

# Chapter 22

Reilly was bouncing around in the back of the cart, she tried to get the chains off her wrists one last time, all she succeeded in doing was rubbing her wrists raw until they were bleeding.Burly had tied her hands to the corner over her head so she could not pull the gag off again to scream.Burly was hoping he could outrun the wolf long enough to take advantage of the girl.He just wanted his fun, it had been a lot of hard work capturing her and he felt he had waited long enough.

Reilly could not see where they were going.She was in the back with some chains and barrels of beer.She knew what the Troll wanted and she was going to do her best to keep him away.She knew Channon could smell her, so she kept up hope, she prayed he was still alive, she had heard fighting before Burly dragged her out of the castle.

Reilly noticed that the cart had slowed down, it seemed the road was getting bumpier, she looked straight up and saw trees, Burly had pulled off the main road into the forest.

Channon howled hoping Reilly was still in earshot. 

Just before going deeper into the woods Reilly heard a wolf howling, she knew it had to be Channon.

Burly and Reilly traveled a few more minutes before he stopped the cart, apparently he had not heard the wolf howling.Burly unchained Reilly from the corner post, as soon as he pulled her from the cart she kicked him, aiming for gold she missed but only by a little.Burly bent over in pain, Reilly grabbed her chain and took off into the forest.Burly stood back up and chased her.Reilly was normally faster but her sore ankle was slowing her down.Burly captured her a few yards from the cart, Burly was getting angry.

"Run off again and I will kill you." He snarled.For once Reilly believed him, he must be reaching the end of his tolerance level with her.Burly picked her up, when he had come to a flat spot in the forest he chained her to a small tree with her hands above her head.He went back to the cart and pulled out a small keg and something that looked like a tool belt.He started a small fire.He pulled out a metal handled item and brought it over to show Reilly."When I am done with you I will brand you.That way you will always remember me."He took it back to the fire and stuck the end in it.Reilly closed her eyes and prayed Channon would find her soon.

# Chapter 23

Channon knew he was close; Reilly's scent was so strong it was almost overpowering.He jumped of Midnight and left him in a small clearing.He could smell her fear and he wanted to find her, hold her and let her know that everything would be all right.He would never let her get away again.He picked up another scent as he continued, it was troll.He growled softly, "If he has harmed a hair on her head..."He heard a noise in front of him, he stopped to listen and it sounded like someone struggling.

"Come on Reilly, you are mine now, obviously my uncle took care of your rescuer."Burly the troll said.

Channon crept closer, he could see Burly astride Reilly, Burly was drinking and spilling beer all over her.Reilly's hands were still chained together and tied to a small tree above her head; her gown was ripped revealing her chemise.Her hair was disheveled and she had a small bruise above her left eye.Channon could see the fear in her eyes.He stopped to observe, waiting for the right moment to pounce.Reilly was gagged and shaking her head no.Burly spilled the rest of the beer on her stomach, "Don't you know trolls are the best you can have, now I will show you."Burly began rubbing the beer into Reilly's chemise while his hands traveled all over her chest and stomach.Reilly closed her eyes."When I have finished with you, maybe I will send you back carrying a troll.What would your family think then?You'll never be queen then…"Burly pulled his knife out of its sheath."No, I will keep you with me at all times."Reilly opened her eyes when she felt him ripping the cloth of her thin chemise, she began struggling again.Channon growled softly, he could feel the fury building in his blood.Burly held the knife up to Reilly's throat."Don't struggle, I don't care if you are alive or dead.Alive would be more fun for me."Reilly stopped, more than anything she wanted to live."That's better," Burly replied, he dropped the knife and began to disrobe.He pulled off his jacket, vest and belt.

As he was pulling his shirt over his head Channon shot out of the woods and hit him, knocking him off of Reilly.Burly rolled to the side and stood up, grabbing his knife as he did.He slashed at Channon and missed.Channon hit him with his whip.Burly lunged and Channon stepped to the side, Burly hit a tree with a resounding "THUD" and was knocked out cold.Channon kicked him once just to make sure, and then he turned and ran to Reilly.

"Oh beloved, I have found you."Channon said quietly and he used the knife he had killed Boar with to pry the shackles around Reilly's wrists open."I have found you."He helped her sit up; Channon softly kissed her forehead and inhaled her sweat scentHe carried her away from the spot where Burly had tried to attack her.Once he knew she would be okay for a moment he dragged Burly over to the spot where Reilly had been, using the chains he had just taken off Reilly, Channon chained Burly to the same tree Reilly had been chained to.He walked back over to Reilly "please do not speak, I will help you."He pulled her to her feet.He wrapped his cape around her."Cover yourself beloved, we will be away from here soon."Reilly smiled.

"Thank you, Channon…" she said quietly.Channon raised his finger to her lips.

"I need no thanks other than to see you are alive and safe."He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Nothing will happen to you now."

"What about Dad?"Reilly asked, she was terrified that Tony was dead.

"I got him back to the soldiers that were with me.He should be fine, he got hit in the head pretty hard, I am sure he will be okay.Do not worry."

"Thank you."

Channon nuzzled her hair.He led her forward,Reilly stumbled and Channon picked her up.He carried her to where he had hidden Midnight.He pulled a blanket down from the saddle bag and placed her on it."Beloved, I do not have any clothing befitting a woman of your beauty.Please accept my spare shirt and pants until we are able to return home."

"That will be fine."Reilly smiled at him, taking the clothing from his hand."Is there somewhere I could wash up and change, all I can smell is Troll and beer."She stood up slowly, she took one tentative step forward and fell."There is something wrong with my ankle."

"I will carry you.There is a stream not far from here, I can smell it, hopefully it is warm."Channon smiled, "let me retrieve some soap and a towel."He pulled a towel and soap from Midnight's saddle bag and removed his boots.Channon picked Reilly up and carried her into the river.He placed her on a boulder whose top was just above water.Wanting to give Reilly privacy he walked back to the camp to retrieve some dry clothing for himself, while he was there he started a small fire.When he returned Reilly was clean and wearing just her wet chemise that she had washed in the river with the soap.In the early light Channon could see the contours of her body in the wet clothing, he shuddered, the moon was still in his blood.Channon took a deep breath, he fought back the wolf,attack her, or he would be not better than the troll he had just rescued her from.Channon picked her up and carried her to the bank.He closed his eyes and turned away, Reilly took the clothing he had given her and quickly dressed.She kept the chemise with her, though it was ripped it was one of the remaining items she had from her former life.

"Thank you."Reilly smiled up at Channon.She took his hand, "for everything."

Channon picked her up and carried her back to camp, "I will be right back."He returned to the river bank and cleaned up quickly.He returned to camp only wearing his trousers, boots and vest."I gave you my last clean shirt, I shall wear my vest only.If this does not displease you."He sat down beside her and placed another piece of wood on the fire, he had thrown Reilly's dress and his cape on the fire.

"It does not displease me at all."She smiled slightly, she noticed the cut on his arm."What happened to your arm?"Reilly reached out and pulled him closer.

"It is just a scratch."He said.

"It needs to be cleaned better and bandaged."She looked around her, she picked up her wet chemise and cleaned the wound."Can I use your knife?"

"What knife?" he asked, he had forgotten the knife he had picked up at her old home.

"The one in your pocket, you used it to free me."

"Oh, I…no…"

"No?"

"I killed someone with it tonight."

"What?"

"The troll king, he said he was going to do terrible things to you after the younger troll was done with you."Channon pulled away."I am sure I killed him."

Reilly grabbed him and pulled him back."I am not upset, the trolls killed my family and Thelen while they made me watch."She began to cry."I…couldn't do anything to stop them.I only got away when they forget to chain the door to the shed they had crammed me in.Thank you for coming to my rescue, I was afraid I was destined to spend my life with Trolls.How can I repay you for what you have done."

"Tell me you will be my mate for life."He took her hand, "I knew from the first moment I saw you that you were my destiny."He pulled her into his lap."Reilly, I love you and want to be with you forever.If you say no… it will break my heart."

"Yes, Channon, I will be your mate."Reilly said, she ran her hand through his hair."I love you too."Channon softly kissed her lips.Reilly responded by leaning in, she ran her hand across his shoulder, pulling him tighter, never wanting to be released from Channon.She heard a small growl as Channon ran his hand up her leg and around to her bottom.Reilly pulled away."Please, not here, not after all that has happened."She smiled as Channon released her.

"I forget my manners, m' lady."Channon smiled at her stealing one last kiss."I will prepare us some food.We will begin our return to the 'Faire' after some rest."

"Not until you let me clean and bandage your wound.Now give me the knife."Channon pulled the knife from his pocket still in its scabbard.Reilly gasped when she saw the name written on the scabbard."Where did you get this?"She asked him.

"I believe I was in your old home last night before I came to rescue you."He pulled the velvet pouch out."I found this too."He told her about where they had stopped and what he had found. 

Reilly started crying, she thought everything was lost.She had never been back to Beantown, she was terrified to leave the 4th Kingdom and the safety that she had found at the Inn.She took the ring out of the pouch and put it on her thumb."Thank you, Channon," was all she was able to say.She took the knife out of the scabbard and cleaned it with part of her wet chemise.She used the rest of the chemise to clean and bind Channon's wound.When she was done she threw what was left of the chemise away, it was time to drop all links to the past.She gave the knife back to Channon.

"I searched the house, nothing else was salvageable.We could go back there if you wish to look."

"No, thank you.From now on I am going forward, no more looking back.Life is too short to waste it on things you can not change."Reilly kissed Channon once more.Channon stood up and pulled down the small package of food.Reilly ate some bread.She leaned against Channon listening to his heart beat.For the first time in months she felt completely safe, soon she fell asleep leaning on Channon.

Reilly awoke later surrounded by Channon, his tail was across her hips.She tentatively stroked the soft fur.Channon growled seductively as he nuzzled her neck."Do you like it?" he whispered.

"It is beautiful."She rolled to face him."I would like to wake up like this every time."

"You shall have your wish."Channon nibbled softly on her neck before sitting up."However, first we must return home so that I may ask Tony and Virginia for your hand in marriage."Reilly watched as Channon packed up camp and saddled Midnight.He picked Reilly up and placed her on Midnight's back.He took the reins in his hand and began walking forward.Once they were out of the forest and on the road headed for Virginia, Tony and Wolf, Channon joined Reilly in the saddle.The rode until nightfall, they were just outside of the ruins of a small farm.There was a barn that was still mostly standing.After making a comfortable spot in the hay for Reilly, Channon placed Midnight in the remaining stall and started a small fire.They ate some bacon sandwiches.

"I never thought I would be happy to have a bacon sandwich, but after no food at all it is wonderful."Reilly said taking a bite.

"Tomorrow we will be home in the early afternoon.I will make you all the bacon sandwiches you can eat."Channon smiled.

"Okay, that would be great."She smiled and finished her sandwich.

# Chapter 24

They awoke early the next morning, they each had some bread and were on their way.By mid afternoon the were in sight of the 'Faire'.Channon howled softly, knowing his brother would hear him.Soon Virginia, Wolf, Tony, Wendell and a few of his soldiers were waiting in the road near the house.Channon urged Midnight into a full gallop, holding Reilly tightly.When they reached the group he pulled Midnight to a halt, he motioned for one of the soldiers that had brought Tony back to come over to the horse.

"John, please take Reilly, she can not walk."He handed Reilly down to John."I shall take Midnight to the barn and rejoin you shortly to tell everyone what has happened."

"John please take her into the main house, into the guest room upstairs.Dad go with him and open the doors."Virginia said winking at Channon."Wendell please go and fetch your royal physician.I want Reilly checked from top to bottom."She turned to her husband, "Wolf please help Channon, I will be upstairs."

Wolf loped off to the stable as Wendell and his entourage left.Virginia joined her father and Reilly in the guest room.Tony was talking with her softly, stroking her face."I am fine other than my leg.Channon gave me these because my clothing was ruined by Burly.Please stop mothering me.Don't worry Dad, Burly did not do anything and Channon has been a complete gentleman."

Virginia walked up to Tony and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Dad, let her rest, I will help her change her clothes.Go downstairs and wait for Wendell to return with the doctor."Virginia pushed Tony toward the door as he stood."Don't worry, I will be here.When Wendell and the doctor arrive please bring them up here."Virginia closed the door.She hurried to the bed and gave Reilly a fierce hug.

"Virginia you are suffocating me."Reilly said.

"Sorry, I am just so glad you are back, I have been so worried, Wolf and Dad have been like little children, Wendell has been moping and we have been swarmed with guards since Wendell first brought us the news."Virginia stood up."While you were gone and I had some time I took some of your clothes out.I had Wendell's royal clothier make you some new ones."Virginia went to the closet and pulled out a dark blue silk dress."I hope you like it.We will be having a party to celebrate your return home and I had this made to match the suit we had made for Channon."Virginia also pulled out a dark blue velvet suit."What do you think?"

"It is wonderful."Reilly replied, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Virginia put the suit and blue dress back in the armoire.She pulled out a light violet dress and carried it back to the bed.

Reilly wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, "Sorry, I guess the strain is finally getting to me.Thank you so much.You have all done so much for me and I have no way to repay everyone." 

"You don't have to repay anyone.We did it because you are family.Now let's get you into the bathroom, get you cleaned up and dressed."Virginia replied helping Reilly stand up, just then Wolf and Channon entered the room.

"I will help her," Channon replied.He picked Reilly up."What do you need…beloved."

"I need to go into the bathroom to clean up and change, please carry me in there.If I need anything afterwards I will call."Channon carried Reilly into the bathroom and Virginia followed with the dress.Reilly took a long hot bath and changed into the violet gown Virginia had given her while Channon paced outside the guest room door.Channon and Virginia got Reilly back onto the bed as the doctor arrived.He was a small elf with silver wings to match his silver hair.

"I want everyone out of the room."He said sternly, once everyone had left he checked Reilly from head to toe."Well young lady, the wound on your cheek should heal with no scar.Your ankle is not broken, only badly sprained."He handed her a bottle of sparkling green liquid."Two spoonfuls a day for three days and stay off the leg until the medicine is finished."He took a soft bandage and splint and wrapped Reilly's ankle."You may take this off to bathe and that is all.Wear it for ten to fourteen days and you should be as good as new."

"Thank you doctor."Reilly replied shaking the old elf's hand."Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure."The elf left the room.Channon and Virginia came back in.

"The doctor told us everything and he said that you could go downstairs if someone helps you."Virginia said to her, "so, Channon has gracefully offered to carry you."

"Okay."Reilly replied smiling.Channon picked her up.

"I wish I were putting you back in the bed…" he whispered as he carried her down the stairs.Reilly just smiled.Channon placed her on the couch and propped her leg up with a pillow.He gave her a small kiss on the top of her head and sat on the floor in front of the couch.Everyone else took seats around the room.Before Channon could begin speaking everyone was asking questions."Please, give me a moment and I will tell my story, but first let Reilly tell hers."

Reilly told the small group all that had happened to her since she and Tony were separated and up until she was rescued by Channon.Channon finished the story up to the point where everyone saw them on the road.


	9. Celebration

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the original characters, the rest in the story are mine.**

**10th Kingdom Fanfic – "A Brother's Wish"**

_Chapter 25_

Reilly and Virginia dressed for the ball in the guest room of the main house.  Channon dressed in Reilly's suite at the Inn and Wolf dressed in his own room.  The four of them went down stairs together and entered their separate carriages.  Reilly noticed that Channon was very quiet.  He was gazing out the window and smiling.  Reilly touched his hand.  "Silver Wendell for your thoughts"

"What?"  Channon replied, "Oh sorry beloved, I was just thinking about tonight."

"Anything in particular?"  She asked smiling at him.

"No, I just can not get over how delicious you look in your new gown."

"And you look tasty too, in your new suit."

"Oh really,"  Channon lifted Reilly's chin so she was looking him in the eyes.  He kissed her quickly on the lips.  "I could eat you up right here."

"And I would not stop you…"  Reilly whispered, "this time…"  She returned his gentle kiss.

"We will have time later…for eating."  He pulled himself back, afraid that if he continued to kiss her he could not stop.  "We are almost to the castle."

When the carriage rolled to a stop, Wendell's footmen lowered the steps and Channon stepped out.  He lifted Reilly out of the carriage and placed her gently on the red carpet.  They followed the rest of the guests into the main ballroom.  Rupert announced them.

"Master Channon and Mistress Reilly of the Fourth Kingdom.  Our guests of honor."

Reilly looked at Channon and raised her eyebrow.  "What does he mean by that?"

"I do not know."  Channon replied sheepishly.  "Shall we mingle?"

"Yes.  We shall."  They walked hand in hand into the ballroom.  Channon and Reilly spoke to everyone it seemed.  After about an hour Reilly asked Channon if they could sit down, her leg was not quite healed and it was beginning to throb.  They sat on a bench near the throne.  They had only been seated there a few moments when Wendell signaled for everyone's attention.  Everyone turned toward the front and stood.

"Lords and Ladies, Kings and Queens, Friends.  We have gathered her today for a celebration.  A celebration of family restored.  The trolls had kidnapped Antony and his daughter Reilly on their way to visit my Grandmother Cinderella.  Lord Wolf's brother, Master Channon rescued them.  Channon would you please come to the front?"  Channon walked to the podium.  "Because of your bravery in the face of such danger, and for returning Antony and Reilly to us I award you this medal."  He took the medal and pinned it to the front of Channon's jacket.  

"That's Wolfies for ya, good guys," Wolf piped up. 

"Thank you, your majesty," Channon replied bowing.

 "You are so very welcome.  As I know you will be staying in the Fourth Kingdom, and there is no need for two cooks at the 'Faire, I would ask you if you would join my personal staff.  We will be entering into tense negotiations with the Trolls and they have great respect for you as you did not kill Burly, though you had every reason to."

"I would be honored.  Though I would ask for a short vacation, to settle into my new life."

"Of course.  Now I would call Antony, Virginia and Wolf to the podium."  Wendell said.  Antony, Wolf and Virginia all stepped up to the podium.  "As you are Reilly's family, and, as people can live happily ever after…Channon has one request for the three of you."

"Yes," they replied in unison.  

Channon sunk to one knee,  "I Channon, a humble wolf, ask for Reilly's hand in marriage."

"Cripes," Wolf explained.  

"I don't kn…"Tony began before Virginia interrupted.

"I think it is a wonderful idea.  You have returned my father and sister.  I know that Reilly loves you.  You have proven to be loyal, faithful and brave.  What more could one ask for in a brother-in-law."  Virginia looked at her father.  "Dad, I know you are not sure, but you have always trusted me."

"Yes," He turned to Channon, "I give you permission to marry Reilly.  Welcome to the family."  

Channon smiled and looked toward Reilly, still on bended knee.  "Beloved would you please join me?"  All eyes turned as Reilly walked slowly up to the podium.  She took Channon's hand and smiled down at him.  Channon pulled a ring case out of his pocket.  He opened it up revealing a beautiful sapphire ring.  "Will you be my life mate?"

"Yes, I will."  Reilly replied as Channon slipped the ring on her finger.

Everyone began cheering.  Wendell motioned everyone to be silent.

"As ruler of the 4th Kingdom, I can marry you right here, right now."  He smiled as Channon stood up.  "If you would like?"

Channon and Reilly looked at each other, they could leave tonight as a married couple, no more separate bedrooms, no more stolen kisses and caresses.  They could wake each morning in each other's arms, Channon's tail wrapped around both of them.

"Yes," they replied together.  

"Lord Rupert", Wendell called.

"Coming sire", Rupert appeared with a group of footmen.  They carried flowers, jewelry and a veil for Reilly.  

Virginia helped Reilly move to the back of the room, and then fastened the veil on Reilly's head below her tiara.  She handed Reilly the bridal bouquet and returned to the podium.  Tony extended his arm.  Reilly smiled and put her hand on his arm.  Channon was waiting at the front with Wolf, Virginia and Wendell.  The Snow White bridal march began and Reilly and Tony began moving toward the front.  When Reilly and Tony reached the front Channon bowed to them extending his hand for Reilly, she took his hand and stood next to him.  Wendell clapped his hands.

"Lords and Ladies, we are gathered here today to join this woman, with this wolf.  I remember just a short time ago when wolves were not welcome in this kingdom.  Twice now, a wolf has proven himself brave, loyal and willing to serve this kingdom no matter the cost.  Today I join another daughter of Antony the Valiant, to a hero, Channon the Fearless."  He tipped his head at the couple, "Should I say Lord Channon the Fearless."  The crowd erupted in cheers and clapping.  Reilly and Channon had eyes only for each other.  Wendell gestured to quiet the crowd.  "Lord Channon, do you take this woman to be your life mate?  To be the alpha female in the pack?"

"I do," Channon replied smiling.

"Reilly, do you take this wolf to be your life mate?  To be the alpha male in the pack?"

"I will," Reilly whispered.

"Who gives these two to each other?"  Wendell asked.

"We do", answered Wolf, Virginia and Tony.

"As family do you promise to guide them and protect them and any cubs that shall come along?"

"Yes", they answered again.

"Does anyone here have any reason why these two should not share this bond forever?"  Channon and Reilly looked around the room.  No one spoke up.  "As King of the Fourth Kingdom, I now pronounce you life mates.  Husband and wife, Lord Channon, you may now kiss the bride."

"Gladly," he growled.  Channon wrapped his powerful arms around Reilly, picked her up and kissed her.  Reilly melted in his grasp and returned the kiss.  Channon put her down, though he did not release her.  They turned to the crowd.

"I introduce to you, Lord Channon and Lady Reilly."  Wendell announced loudly, the crowd erupted in cheers again.  

Wolf bounded up the podium, Virginia followed behind him.  Channon released Reilly and Wolf wrapped them both in a bear hug.  "Huff Puff, well now you really are my little sister."  Wolf smiled at Reilly.  "I suppose you will not be working with us at the restaurant anymore."

"Yes I will," she smiled at Wolf and Virginia, "after a short vacation."

"Of course," Virginia replied.  "I think we all need a short vacation, I have a cub to prepare for and I am sure you will be looking for a new residence."

"Yes after a while.  My suite at the Inn will be fine for now.  I would like to convince Channon to build a home for us near yours in the forest."

Wendell stepped closer,  "I have a suite of rooms here for you if you wish or I could grant you a parcel of land".

"I believe we will take the land, Sire" Channon spoke up, "I wish to build a large home, and fill it with children.  Virginia and Wolf's cub will need playmates."  He smiled coyly at Reilly, "many playmates."

"I think right now we need to celebrate."  Tony spoke up.

"I agree," Wendell replied.  He clapped his hands to signal the celebration to begin.  

Channon and Reilly stepped down to the main floor.  Channon wrapped his arms around Reilly's waist and pulled her as close as he could, lifting her slightly to relieve the pressure on her foot.  "I shall love you until the end of time, and no one will ever take you from me again."

"And I shall love you until the end of time and will never go from you again."  Reilly replied.  The music began and they danced, throughout the night they danced only with each other.  They shared in a grand meal and danced more.  

_Chapter 26_

Shortly before midnight, they made their escape.  No one was at the Inn when they returned and Channon had arranged for Virginia and Wolf to stay at the castle for the evening.  Channon helped Reilly down from the carriage and sent the driver on his way.  He took the lantern he had stashed by the door and lit it; he handed the lantern to Reilly and picked her up.  He carried her into the Inn and to their suite.  Channon open the door and carried Reilly through the door, he placed her on the small settee and took the lantern from her hand.

"Do not move beloved."  Channon lit the candles he had spread around the room and opened the window to let in the cool summer night breezes.  Channon knelt in front of Reilly and began removing her shoes, after placing her shoes on the floor, he removed her stockings gently.  When he had finished with her stockings, he stood up and held his hand out.  Reilly took his hand, stood up and began to follow him to the bed, her ankle gave way and she tripped.  Channon grabbed her quickly and carried her to the bed.  He moved to the table and picked up the bandage she had taken off earlier in the day.  He wrapped her ankle quickly and smiled at her.  Reilly marveled at his gentleness and caring.  She reached up to pull the ribbon from his hair.  She pulled her own tiara off and pulled the pins from her hair.  She heard his sharp intake of breath as her auburn hair fell to her shoulders in waves; her blue gray eyes sparkled in the soft candlelight.  Channon growled softly as he moved closer to her.  He nipped playfully at her nose, to his surprise Reilly growled quietly in response.  Channon moved to the chair to remove his own boots, he wanted to take this first night slowly and savor every moment of it.  Reilly stood beside the bed and began to unlace the side of her gown, she let it fall to the floor leaving her standing there in only a chemise, she stepped away from her gown carefully and stood in front of Channon.  Channon removed his jacket and tossed it on the floor beside him, he stood up and grabbed Reilly, crushing her to his chest, he covered her face with kisses.  He moved toward the bed as Reilly began unfastening his cravat, after removing the cravat and tossing it to the floor she began to unbutton his shirt.  She could hear the growls of passion growing in Channon's chest.  He pulled the shirt off and threw her on the bed.  His green eyes began to glow, Reilly drew in a sharp breath as he slid his trousers off and shook out his tail.  She marveled at the definition of his body and the animal like way he trembled.  Reilly pulled the chemise over her head.  Channon leapt onto the bed, he began kissing Reilly's neck, moving slowly down her collar bone where he nibbled lightly.  Reilly responded by running her hands through his hair pulling him closer until they were locked together.  Channon made love to her slowly and deliberately until they were so exhausted, they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

_Chapter 27_

The following morning Reilly awoke, Channon was wrapped around her, still asleep.  His tail was across her hips and thumping lightly.  Reilly slowly extricated herself from her sleeping husband and tiptoed into the bathroom.  She tiptoed back the bed to find Channon awake and smiling at her.  She smiled back and dropped down next to him.  Channon quickly sprung up, raced to the bathroom, and returned quickly.

"Good morning beloved," he said, wrapping his naked body around her once more like two spoons in a drawer.

"Good morning to you," she turned in his arms to face him.  Reilly reached up and kissed Channon, she growled softly.  Channon could feel the passion burning in his soul once again. When they finished Channon noticed something seemed different about Reilly but still it was Reilly.  

They lay in each others arms resting quietly when they heard Virginia and Wolf arguing as they exited their carriage.  "Wolf, leave them alone."  Virginia said firmly.  "Let them have this time.  Soon enough they will join us."

"Huff Puff, Channon may be hungry."  Wolf replied.  Virginia just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes but not for food,"  Virginia whispered to Wolf winking.  She kissed him softly on the lips.  "And I bet you aren't either."  She let her hand trail down his shoulder and chest before stepping away into the house.  Wolf growled seductively when he realized what Virginia meant.  He bounded into the house behind her, swept her up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.  

Channon closed the window of their suite.  "Beloved.  Please follow me."  Channon said quietly as he returned to the side of the bed.  He took Reilly's hand and led her to the bathroom.  He filled the tub with steaming water and rose petals.  Channon unwrapped Reilly's ankle, he picked her up and stepped into the tub.  He carefully sat in the water with Reilly still in his arms.  Channon released Reilly and grabbed the sponge and soap that were on the edge of the tub.  He washed Reilly from head to toe, running fresh warm water as needed.  When he was finished, he washed himself while Reilly soaked in the warm water.  He filled the tub once more for a final rinse, when they were finished he stood up and exited the tub.  He grabbed some warm towels from the shelf and wrapped Reilly in one and himself in another.  He carried her back into the bedroom and placed her on the bed.  He returned for an extra towel, which he dried Reilly's hair with when he returned.  When he was finished drying her hair Reilly helped him dry his tail.  They dressed in comfortable clothing, Channon re-wrapped Reilly's ankle and they went down to the restaurant.  Channon began preparing a meal for them while Reilly sat at the counter quietly pondering her life.  Wolf and Virginia came in shortly after them, both Virginia and Wolf were beaming.  Wolf joined Channon at the stove and Virginia motioned to Reilly to follow her into the dining room, Virginia and Reilly sat at the family booth talking quietly of small things.  In the kitchen the discussion was different.

"Well brother, how do you feel this morning?"  Wolf asked Channon.

"Like a new wolf, and you?"  Channon replied.

"Hungry,"  Wolf grabbed a pan down and went to the pantry for some bacon.  "Nothing sets my nostrils twitching like bacon."

"Reilly, doesn't really like bacon."  Channon said quietly not wanting to offend his brother.

"But, the cub needs its bacon."  Wolf replied, startling Channon.  

"I was talking about Reilly," Channon replied.

"Huff Puff, so am I brother."  He slapped the older wolf's shoulder.  "She's got a little wolf cub growing inside her, I could tell by her scent when we came in."  Wolf started hopping around.  "Didn't you notice or is your head still in the clouds."

"I noticed something was different but I was not sure what," Channon began to stare towards the door to the dining room.  "Should I tell her yet?"  he asked.

"Cripes, of course, or I could."  Wolf replied.

"No, I will tell her."  Channon said as he stepped into the dining room.  He dashed over to the table where Reilly and Virginia were sitting.  He pulled Reilly from the booth and kissed her squarely on the mouth.  She pushed him away.

"What has gotten into you," Reilly asked as he put her down.

"It is what has gotten into you," Channon smiled.

"What?"  Reilly raised one eyebrow at Channon.  "What in the Nine Kingdoms are you talking about?"

"You are with cub.  I knew something was different about you this morning, Wolf told me, he picked it up in your scent."  Channon picked Reilly up again and spun her around.  "Guess we will need that big house after all.  Sooner than we expected."  Reilly laughed and looked at Virginia.

"Trust me sis, they know."  Virginia replied.  "I don't know how they know but they do."

_The End._


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the original characters, the rest in the story are mine.**

**10th Kingdom Fanfic – "A Brother's Wish"**

# Epilogue – Months later

Reilly and Virginia sat on a blanket in the shade of the large oak tree.Wolf was carrying his and Virginia's baby, Connor, around and showing him all the flowers and plants near the back of the house.He was talking to the baby and bouncing him up and down.Connor was smiling and grabbing for the flowers.

"Well Reilly, when does Channon come home?"Virginia asked.

"Hopefully soon, this cub is wearing me out.Thank you for letting me stay while he is away in the Third Kingdom with Wendell.Dad was driving me crazy, he is worse than Channon."Reilly replied shifting positions again on the blanket."I am so tired of being pregnant."

"Trust me I remember, the last month is the worst."She smiled at the younger woman, "So any names picked out yet."

"Yes, Caitlin for a girl and Cullan for a boy."She looked up at the tree."The full moon is only a week away, I hope Channon is home beforehand.I know how he gets."

"Well, Wendell is well aware of the timing and the fact that you are eight and a half months pregnant and need your husband, even if you have the best midwife in the kingdom."

"And the best family."Reilly added.She sat up when she heard hoof beats on the road in front of the house.

Wolf turned and sniffed the air."Tone is here."He smiled as he handed the baby back to Virginia."Sorry little sister."He said to Reilly.

"That's okay.I think I will go and lie down before dinner begins.My back is aching, I'm tired and my feet are so swollen they look like dragon legs."She stuck her hand out, "Wolf could you help me?" she asked.

"I don't think I can lift you little sister, you are swollen like a fresh sausage."Wolf teased as he helped her up.

"Oh very funny, dog breath."Reilly teased back.

Tony was coming around the corner just as Reilly began her slow walk to the Inn.He helped her up the steps and into her room.Doting on her again.

While Channon was gone, she was staying in her old room.The new wait staff Virginia and Wolf had hired lived in their own home.It was a couple of old elves, Saul and Samuel, two brothers who were widowed, and more than happy to help Virginia and Reilly.They had started out as frequent guests and became employees shortly before Virginia gave birth to Connor.Their sister, Dara, was the local midwife.

When Reilly reached her room she closed the door and the drapes but left the windows open so she could hear what was going on outside.Soon she was fast asleep snuggled up against an old shirt of Channon's.He had worn it before he left 6 weeks ago; it still smelled slightly like him.His musky wolf odor was just beginning to wane on the garment.She dreamt of being in his arms and feeling his warm breath against her neck.Something brushed up against her cheek, she pushed it away in her sleep, it brushed against her cheek again.Slowly she woke up and realized Channon was lying behind her on the bed, brushing at her cheek with his cravat.He had missed her so much that he had climbed in next to her still fully dressed.

"Beloved, I have returned."He kissed her, "I have missed you so".

"And we have missed you also."Reilly replied moving his hand to her belly. 

"How was your nap", he rubbed her stomach.The baby moved in rhythm with his stroking."I am told that it soon will be dinner time, and I am famished."

"My nap was fine, I am so glad you are home."She sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.She stretched like a cat."Let's go down to dinner."Reilly stood up; she began to take a step toward the bathroom and stopped.Channon watched as she grabbed her stomach and fell backwards on the bed.He jumped across the bed.

"Reilly, beloved?"He yelled, taking her free hand. 

"Yes…" she began panting.Channon watched in horror as fluid streamed down Reilly's leg."Um…I will not be having dinner tonight…my water just broke", Channon was bounding around the room panicking."Channon," Reilly said quietly, "Go get Virginia and hurry".Channon ran from the room to the restaurant.

There were a few guests seated.Tony, holding a sleeping Connor, and Wendell were in their regular booth.Virginia was pouring water in a guest's glass; Channon could hear Wolf banging around in the kitchen.Channon ran up to Virginia, she could see the panic in his face.

"Channon, what is wrong?"Virginia asked.

"Reilly needs you, now."Channon said grabbing Virginia's free hand."Her water…broke."Virginia put the pitcher down; she called across the room to Tony.

"Dad, help Wolf close the restaurant and then take Connor to the house," Virginia yelled toward the kitchen, "Wolf."

"Huff Puff, what is it I am cooking here."He came out of the kitchen in an apron and hat.

"Reilly is in labor."

"Cripes, tonight?She's got a few weeks to go."

"Yes right now, babies come when babies come, close up the restaurant with Dad, he is going to take Connor to the house, come to Reilly's room when you are finished. I am going to Reilly, Saul, Samuel, go get Dara quickly, Reilly is in labor.Bring her back to the Inn, she will know where to find us."With that, Virginia followed Channon back to the Inn.When they reached the room Reilly was sitting on the bed panting.Dara had told her to pant through each contraction.

Channon began to pace, Virginia sat on the bed next to Reilly."How are you holding up little sister"?Virginia asked.

"Oh I'm fine I guess, the contractions…" she began to pant again.Channon leapt onto the bed beside her.

"Reilly, what is it?" he asked taking her hand and stroking it lightly."What can I do?"

"Nothing Channon, just be here for her", Virginia answered as Reilly's breathing slowed down."This is natural."

Dara stepped into the room; she had a bag with her.Saul and Samuel returned to the restaurant to help with the clean up.Virginia got up and moved out of the way.Dara sat on the bed next to Reilly, "Now missy how are you."

"Oh I've been better.Thank you for coming."Reilly said softly.

"I will be here to see you through this."Dara replied."Channon, Virginia please step into the hallway.I must examine her and I need privacy, I will call for you when you can return.While you are out please find some towels and blankets."

"I do not wish to leave her."Channon whined.

"Please, Channon, I trust her, remember she delivered Connor."Reilly replied.

"Very well."Channon followed Virginia out of the room.Wolf was just coming up the steps.

"Well, any baby yet." 

"No," Virginia replied."You know it takes a while.Help me find some towels and blankets."

Back in the room, Dara did a quick but thorough examination of Reilly."Everything is fine.It will be just a few short hours and all will be over."She gave Reilly a spoonful of liquid, "This will help with the pain."Dara called the others back into the room.Channon sat on the bed next to Reilly.Virginia sat on the chair, Wolf and Tony paced in front of the window.

Finally, Dara declared it was time for the cub to be born.Everyone left the room except Dara, Channon and Virginia.

Dara asked Channon sit behind Reilly to support her while she pushed.In a few pushes a beautiful baby girl appeared.Unlike her cousin Connor, she had no tail.Reilly began to cry when Dara placed the baby on her chest.

"Welcome little Caitlin."Reilly said softly stroking the baby's back."Welcome to the world."

Channon sat quietly behind Reilly, "She is beautiful, just like her mother."


End file.
